


Uninhibited: Dudley

by DepravedDevil



Series: Uninhibited [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedDevil/pseuds/DepravedDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series in which Harry has a family gift that allows him to remove the inhibitions of anybody he wishes, as long as they have some level of attraction to him. Who knew the Dursley's were into that kind of thing?</p>
<p>Dudley heard Harry and Petunia's activities, and decided to investigate, thinking something sinister was afoot.<br/>After his conversation with his parents, (Ch1 now contains this part, as not everyone would read it had it been in this chapter) Harry figures he should try everything at least the once.<br/>Part two of Uninhibited series: This chapter is effectively just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninhibited: Dudley

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Harry's bi in this series as is shown by the tags. He's going to shag anyone he wants, so feel free to suggest people for the future.  
> How often I'll update this, I can't say since I'm only inclined to write this stuff when the mood takes me, but I HAVE written two of these ficlets today, so it may well be often.  
> If you have any requests for later parts of Uninhibited, please comment them.

“Mom?” Dudley Dursely muttered, as he stepped out into the hall. He had heard his mother moan, and was worried that she was hurt. In his groggy state, he could not comprehend why the noise would be coming from Potter's room. Was he hurting her?

As that thought occurred to him, Dudley grabbed the handle to Harry's room, and shouldered it open as the same time as he twisted the handle.

“Let go of her, Potter!” He ordered, as he stormed into the smallest bedroom of the home. The sight that greeted him was not what he expected.

“I already did, Dudders.” Harry grinned at him. “Right after I finished fucking her.”

The large boy stood stock still for ten seconds, as his eyes shifted from Harry to Petunia, and back again. Then, he saw red and leapt forwards, swinging a heavy fist at his cousin; one that should have broken Harry's jaw but, as the boy dodged it, failed to do any harm at all. The Potter then grabbed Dudley's free arm and wrenched it upwards, behind his back. The boy yelped, and Harry shoved him forwards, against the cream-coloured wall. Dudley suddenly wished his father was home; there was no way Petunia would have been taken off-guard by Harry if she'd had Vernon there with her, and the walrus of a man would have woken and come to investigate by now.

“Now, now, Big D.” Harry warned. “That wasn't very nice. Why would you try to hit me after I've satisfied your mother so?”

“Y-You Freak!” Was Dudley's response. “I'll kill you for raping my mom!”

“Whoa!” Harry objected. “I didn't rape her; she came onto me. Obviously she was willing or she would have screamed at some point instead of doing her best to be quiet. Discreet.” Dudley had no response to that. “Besides, just look at her; doesn't she look content?” It was true; in her comatose state, Petunia had a satisfied smile on her lips after being shagged into that state.

“And what? Are you going to fuck me now?” Dudley hissed, as he squirmed. How Harry was strong enough to pin him to the wall, the heavier boy had no idea. Harry, on the other hand, knew it was because of the powerful, ancient magic running through his veins.

“What gave you that idea?” Harry asked. “I'm only holding you because you attacked me.” Harry stated, as the boy squirmed. “Do you want it or something?”

“No!” Dudley denied. “I'm not a puff like you!” Harry ignored the attempted insult.

“I don't believe you're straight, come to think of it.” Harry thought aloud. “I mean, you always chase me, and you're very close to that group of other boys. Pierce seems like he'd be a bottom.” He commented. “And that explains why you enjoyed wailing on me so much when we were younger; you must be a sadist. Must think of yourself as a dom, right?” He asked.

Dudley did not respond. 

“Just as I thought.” Harry chuckled.

“N-No-one would believe a freak like you, anyway! Dad knows I'm no fag!”

“Well, most people with a homophobic disposition would think of a fag as more the bottom, so I suppose you're right.” Harry agreed. “I have to admit, I've never seen the temptation of guys. But, then again, I was suppressing a lot until today.” He pondered what his cock still being rock solid meant. “And I am told that I should try everything once in my life.”

Harry hooked his fingers through Dudley's boxers' waistline and yanked the underwear down to the slightly older boy's knees.

“W-Wait!” Dudley gasped, as Harry reached around his waist.

“Why would I do that?” His cousin asked, as his hand wrapped around Dudley's rapildy swelling penis. “You seem to want it to me; though I'm not sure big D was the right name for you. Did below average D not have the same ring to it?” Harry snickered, as he pumped the penis once.

“Stop it, you fag!” He yelped. Harry sighed, and let go of the member; moving his hand up to Dudley's jaw to turn his head.

“Look at me,” He told the boy, and Dudley's hesitant eyes locked onto Harry's emerald, glowing orbs. They stopped being hesitant as his inhibitions fell away, and the boy tried to kiss his cousin. “Hey!” Harry barked. “None of that; I'm doing this to teach you a lesson. If my motive was to fuck a guy for pleasure, you would not be my first choice.” Even if his cousin was losing weight, Dudley was still fat, and without the gift of good genes; Harry could find far more attractive people to peg if he wished. He would, in the future, but this was the only chance he'd get to fuck Dudley since he had no intention of returning to this blasted house. Maybe he should wait 'til morning, when Vernon returned from his trip, and teach the walrus the same lesson, but that wasn't all that appetising a thought and Harry would like to leave as soon as possible. He'd settle for teaching his son, and corrupting his wife.

“Bend over.” Harry ordered, pushing on Dudley's neck. The boy complied, with a whine, and braced himself against the wall he was pressed against. Harry took a hold of his own prick, smirking at the size difference between him and his bullying cousin. He briefly contemplated going in dry, to punish the boy further, but decided not to be so cruel. He rubbed the head of his own cock, and smeared some pre-cum over the rod; he could produce it with but a thought, now, luckily for his arsehole cousin's arsehole. Harry spread Dudley's cheeks with his other hand, and pressed the head of his cock against the puckered brown anus. 

“Ohh,” The boy moaned at the sensation.

“See? I knew you'd like IT!” Harry yelled the last word, as he pushed forwards, and Dudley cried out in pain as he took his first cock in the ass. It did not help that Harry was so well endowed, and Dudley felt like he would tear in half. “Shut up, fag!” Harry laughed, using the homophobic term Dudley had favoured earlier in the day.

“You little cock-slut!” Harry grinned, as he pushed five of his nine inches into his cousin, and the boy whimpered. “Boy-whore!” He pushed an inch deeper into Dudley, and seized the boy's hips. With a grunt, Harry buried himself to the hilt in the other boy, and his balls slapped against Dudley's scrotum. The boy cried out in pan once more, and Harry pulled himself out until only the head of his penis sat inside his cousin. “Do you want more?” He asked, teasing his cousin by lightly pushing forwards, and then stopping; leaving only his head in the boy's ass.

“Y-Yes!” Dudley gasped, revelling in the pain and humiliation.

“Good; 'cause you had no choice in the matter!” He slammed his hips forwards again, and Dudley screamed as their pelvises met, Harry's tip hit his spot, and pale cum sprayed onto the floor beneath him. Harry did not stop as the rectum hugged his cock, and Dudley's voice came out wobbly.

“Oh-h m-y G-o-od!” He howled, as Harry's cock was buried in him again. Harry sped up, and Dudley's arms shook too much to continue bracing himself, and the boy rocketed forwards with the motion of Harry's hips. As his cousin's face met the wall, Harry groaned; the rectum falling away from his cock as Dudley fell to the floor in a pile; his smaller penis still leaking cum as Harry gripped his own, and jacked himself off. Half a minute later, his balls tightened and Harry moaned in satisfaction, pointing his tip at the boy on the floor seconds before his load erupted, and sprayed over his bullying cousin; coating him.

Harry stepped away with a gasp, and his chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath.

He peered down at his slowly softening dick, and decided he needed a shower; remnants of both his cousin and aunt were on his penis, and so he stumbled to the bathroom on slightly shaky legs. Today had been the day he lost his virginity, yet he had cum three times; he had a right to be drained of energy.

As he finished washing, Harry heard people downstairs, and a gruff, recognisable tone called up the stairs.

“Potter!” Was that Mad-eye Moody?

Harry, wrapped only in a towel, wandered to the landing and peered down the stairs to find a strange group of adults standing at the bottom.

“Uh, hello Professor?” Harry said, in a confused tone.

“Potter,” Mad-eye responded. “Get dressed and packed; we're leaving now.”

“I can help you pack!” A pretty pink-haired witch offered, as her gaze lingered on Harry's bare torso.

“No need,” Harry hastily said. “I'm all set to go.”

“You remain packed at all times?” Moody asked. “Good lad! Constant vigilance!” He barked, and turned away. 

Harry's eyes met with Tonks' as the girl pouted at the rejection, and Harry grinned at her.


End file.
